PauSeen Phasefaller
Basically PauSeen Wall (Originaly PauSeen Phasefaller) Was born in a poor farmer house on Ryloth in 3403 B.B.Y and he was happy that way. There were kids to play with and games to play. Everything was fine. Until that one day in 3418. It was July 7th. Keep reading to finish the story. You can meet PauSeen in Club Penuin, Star Wars The Old Republic, Minecraft, and Star Wars the Clone Ward Adventures. If you happen to meet him anywhere, leave a friend request and say hi. While you're at it, apply for any of the Night Ravens or Night Ravens branch squads! :) The Raven War The Raven Was me, Xander Wall, and a few other people VS the Night Alliance. We lost of course and made peace, I am now a Raven general with Xander Wall and a few others. Note: Xander Wall is actually a non-member who calls himself a General but he's generaly pretty cool if a bit braggy. He was a Jedi Master in the past. He is my brother and master, Xander Wall. Quotes (most of which are awesome (to me anyway) I'm not in danger. I am the danger! ''Xander taunting Raiden during the war. ''I am more effective on one leg than you are on two! ''Xander taunting me in a friendly duel. ''Time to take the trash out! ''Me taunting Night Raven troops during the war. There is one thing, the most dangerous thing in the universe that you never ever put in a trap if you value your existance and wish for it to continue you never put it in a trap......me. Me stuck on Raid's ship surrounded by Night Raven troops during the war ''Where will you start serching for Shane? You both met in the Sith Academy, you should start serching from there, but please take me with you! ''Me talking to Xander before he left. ''Heros are not as polished as the legends that surround them. ''A wise quote by Xander Wall. ''Heads up, though you might wanna keep your head down. ''-Me talking to troops with and incoming missile ''When life gives you lemons, you make orange juice and leave the world wondering how you did it. ''Some random quote I found that I thought was pretty cool. If it's from your page, just write it on here please. ''I rocked harder than you when I was five years old! ''Xander taunting me in a friendly lightsaber duel. ''They say your father was a great man! You must be what's left! ''Xander humiliating Raiden during the war. ''I'm the head of the --THUNDER COMPANY--! You're like a head of cabbage! ''Xander talking to an arrogant soldier in our company. ''Why don't you give your mouth a rest? ''Me talking to the same arrogant soldier. ''Facing danger is what I do best.I'll handle it! ''Xander taking charge of a mission. ''Seconds before everything went wrong, everything was alright... ''Me explaining Xander our situation. ''He, who can not remember the past, is condemed to repeat it... Another wise quote by Xander Wall. Let our rounds join theyre heads! ''Our commandos taunting the droids. ''Those were the dreams of the past. This is the reality of the future. ; Yesterdays enemy is todays ally! ''Other wise quotes by Xander. Codes Used by me in Battles and Wars Number code: 1=a 2=b 3=c 4=d 5=e 6=f 7=g 8=h 9=i 10=j 11=k 12=l 13=m 14=n 15=o 16=p 17=q 18=r 19=s 20=t 21=u 22=v 23=w 24=x 25=y 26=z Example: 1-21-21-1-3-12 21-9-6 11-6-5-10! Space code: You put spaces in random spots. Example: A tt ack ! Morse code: .-(a) -...(b) -.-.© -..(d) .(e) ..-. (f) --.(g) ....(h) ..(i) .---(j) -.-(k) .-..(l) --(m) -.(n) ---(o) .--.(p) --.-(q) .-.® ...(s) -(t) ..-(u) ...-(v) .--(w) -..-(x) -.--(y) --..(z) Example: --. --- --. --- --. ---! -.. ... -.'- .-.. . - ..- .--.! The Jedi Code and Sith Code: Jedi: There is no emotion there is peace There is no ignorance there is knowledge There is no passion there is serenity There is no chaos there is harmony There is no death there is the force. Sith: Peace is a lie there is only is only passion Through passion I gain strength Through strength I gain power Through power I gain victory My chains are broken The force shall free me. The Code of honor: I will do what is right even if it means going against orders. Xander Xander Wall Lightsabers Like all Jedi, I am bonded to my saber. I can sense its pain, I can feel it work. They are part of me. I have had TONS of Saber models over the years, I collect the ones out of the SC and Credits shops. My favorite saber is probably the Talz saber changed to a teal DarkSaber blade. To see some more of my sabers and swords, look below. Another one of my favorite ones is the sparkly yellow one with a purple blade and electricity coming off it. Ancient Miko Jedi Lightsaber.png Lightsaber.JPG Ancient Lightsaber.png A'den's lightsaber pike.jpg Lightsaberpic.png Revan's lightsaber.JPG Lightsaber1.jpg Calibur, my lightsaber.jpg Xitra's Lightsaber.jpg Osari SecondJedi Lightsaber 2.png My lightsaber.png Derek's lightsaber.jpg Darth Organius's lightsaber.jpg Handmade custom lightsaber1.jpg 250px-Vibrosword-GI.png Halo Energy sword.png Blasters I also used a barrage of blasters. I have the majority of them. All exept some of the Station Cash ones and the token ones. There are way to many for me to put on the page so let's just say I have alot and I'll put one picture of my favored one. Z-6 Rottary Cannon: Used by Hevy, Hardcase, and others. Fights ''War does not come with a promise nor probability of winning. -''Me talking to five battalions of shinies about to be shipped out to war. It's proabaly about time I add fights and wars I've been in, right? I've only told you about myself, correct? Well, I read Admiral Atom's page and (it was EPIC) he had something I didnt, action, adventure, suspense, everything a good writer uses in his/her stories. so, from here on out I'll do the battles I've entered and exited alive, due to the training of my master, Xander Wall. The Battle of Ryloth As exited as I was to visit my homeworld and see my friensds, I had a job to do. War before sightseeing. My mission: infiltrate the enemy base, retrieve intel, get out and take a few tinnies while I was at it. I grabbed my Kofun armor, put on my helmet, and left under the cover of night. I flipped off a cliff and being in control of lightning, I can summon electrical items. Right before I hit the botom, a silent speeder appeared under me. I love doing that. I went on foot after I reached a distance of 1 mile. The droids were on patrol infront of me and one half click to the East, West, and North. I calculated the odds of me being able to take them all, the odds were slim, I looked at my communicator and tried to call for backup but all unknown signals withing ten miles were jammed. Lucky me, the Republic base was eleven miles away. Then I remembered something, my armor was upgraded with weapons. The odds were about ninety-nine out of one hundred, so I went for it. The first droid saw me and sounded the alarm, there were at least TEN battalions. But I fought on, after like, five seconds of fighting, I was out cold. The droids noticed that my armor had ony the one weakpoint but it ould only knock me out, not kill me, so they captured me instead. What they didn't notice, my hemet came off and crawled off with tiny mechanical legs, another upgrade of mine. My suit projected a hologram of my helmet onto me and within seconds it turned into a plastic model. (THAT, is still in beta) Three hours later, I woke up and looked through the visor to find a masked Zabrak guarded by a few droidekas. 'Zabrak: ''You were unwise to come here.' Me: Yep, noticed.' ''Me: ''Who are you? ''Zabrak: ''YOUR DOOM PAUSEEN PHASEFALLER!!! He pulled out a glowing red, double edged lightsaber and tried to stab me. I noticed it had sparks coming off signifyng electricity. When it passed through I acted dead, barely breathing. If he had looked me up, he would know that I'm immune to electricity and all it does is give me power. The droids cut me down from the ray sheild as the Zabrak ordered. Rookie mistake. The second I hit the floor, my saber came off my belt and I grabbed it. Turning it on, I threw it around the base, destroying every droid within the base. I called a thunder storm around the place as I raised my arms, lightning passed right through the roof into me. Using the power a glowing form encased me. Everything I did, the form mirrored it. with the power from the saber, I shot a lightning bolt out of my chest at the Zabrak, barely missing as he ran, I turned and took out the rest of the droids. I knew it wasn't my mission to look for the Zabrak. The door was kicked down by some clones and my helmet was walking in front I saw the markings on the clones: the two most famed battalions ever: the 501st, and the 212th battalions had come to my aid. My saber returned to my hand as I caught it. "Cody, Rex, Tup, set the charges. Were blowing this thing." I said. The rest of us left the base as I ditched my fake helmet and put on the real one. In order to get a safe distance, I summoned all the speeders I could, but most of us had to double up. Ten minutes later Rex, Cody, and Tup ran out with two seconds left on the charges. "TAKE COVER" Rex yelled. I realized I forgot the info, "WAIT" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The base exploded and I gave Rex a fistbump as fireworks shot up. I chuckled. A data card fell next to me, no destruction or burns or anything. THE INFO! We went back to base and reported My success to The clones and contacted the Jedi temple that my mission was accomplished. I hopped in my starship and left. I always wondered about the Zabrak since then, but new enemies kept popping up. The Battle of Correlia The order called me in for a speial mission, I was the only one who could pull it off apperently. Mace: You seem to have a reputation for close calls. Me: Why thank you. ''Yoda: ''A Sith Lord, found one you did on Ryloth, hmm? ''Me: ''Yes, a Zabrak, he did not sound like Darth Maul or Savage Opress or any known enemy from Dathomir or Irodina. ''Yoda:''A new enemy rising, he is. Defeated him before you did, defeat him again, you, will. ''Obi-Wan: We tracked his ship'', it landed in a d''ump near a correlian village, the population is human yet small. Oh, and watch for Correlian Sand Panthers, their hide is tough and their will is tougher.' 'Me: I'm immortal, I think I can deal.' So with that I got my trusty droid B0-LT5, and got my supply pack. I contacted my clone technician and told him I was on my way down. I got down and found my starship primed. I gave the technicians some credits, they always do me well. B0-LT5 and I got in, left the Hangar, docked in the Hyperdrive Ring, and made the jump to Correlia. I landed a few miles away, noticing my comlink was jammed, again and also that I forgot my Kofun armor I thought I should go back to get it, but time was running out. It took me about three seconds to find the Zabrak, surrounded my Correlian Sand Panthers. I noticed that I was suddely surrounded by dunes and that the Panthers got a little weaker but shook it off. 'Zabrak and me at the same time: You were unwise to come here'. 'Me: I knew you would say that.' 'Zabra and me at the same time: ''YOU DARE MOCK ME?!' Me: He he, yep. The Zabrak held out his saber like a staff and the Panthers charged. Using the force I tricked them into attacking the Zabrak. They knocked his mask off right before he killed them and I finaly saw his face. Me: Who are you.' Zabrak: I am'' ''Night Fire, and I am your worst nightmare. ''Me: ''And why do you want me dead? ''Night Fire: ''HA HA HA, WHO DOESN'T?! He put his mask back on and attacked relentlesy, he was more powerful then Savage Opress. I noticed his saber wasn't electric annymore, so it wouldn't help me out. Five battalions of droids started to shoot at me and when I thought I was done for, a teenager came out of his house and threw a grenade at the droids and started shooting. We both took cover and he gave me a blaster. I ran it through my brain and recognized it to be a Z-6 rotary cannon, it was made of old speeder parts so it must be homemade. I took it and suddenly it was so much easier. I looked over and saw the brave hid was using thermal detonaters and an upgraded Blastech DL-44, an incredebly good blaster., withing minutes we were with nothing to shoot at but the Zabrak. He threw down a smoke grenade and left using the Droid Dropship in the distance. '''Me: Thanks kid, what you did was incredebly brave, you have my favor whenever needed...'What's your name?' 'Teen: Han Solo''' Me: Han Solo, I sense great things out of you.' Han: Thanks. We shook hands and I didnt see him for like, thirty years. I went back to my ship and made contact with the council. I told them the Zabrak's name was Night Fire, I got a new friend named Han Solo, and that Night got away again. The Battle of Tatooine I thought that I could finnaly get some rest after what happened on Correlia, but I was wrong. I was called to the meeting room of my squad base, Xander Wall, Galak Kanobi, and Alpha Thunder were waiting for me. ''Xander: ''This meeting is now in session. ''Galak, Alpha, and me at the same time: ''IT'S MIDNIGHT. ''Xander: ''So what? ''Me: ''So I'm really tired. ''Galak and Alpha at the same time: ''Same here... ''Xander: ''Evil never sleeps and neither do we. ''Me: ''Fine... Xander: This mission is gonna take all of us, Alpha, we may need your squad: Rangers Lead the Way. Alpha: When is the mission? ''Xander: ''After the meeting. ''Galak: ''Who do we get to fight this time? Xander: Guess. ''Galak: ''Raiden? Alpha: Raiden? ''Me: ''Wild card, who do I get to get beaten by. Xander: Squad destroyer. ''Galak and Alpha at the same time: ''I'm out. ''Alpha: ''Rangers and I aren't coming. ''Me: ''Can I go back to bed now? Xander: No. ''Me: ''Dang it. ''Xander: ''And yes, Galak, Thunder you are coming. ''Me, Galak, and Alpha all at once: ''Uncool Xander, uncool. Xander discussed the plan while I got an energy drink from the vending machine. We got in the gunship waiting for us in the Hangar that was to take us up to one of the Attack Cruisers in the blockade in orbit around our main planet. As not to be spotted, we cloaked the ship and traveled without hyperspace, a five day trip at least. First thing I noticed, cloaking devices dont work under extreme heat. Second thing: Neither do Gravity Generators or engines. Tatooine's immense gravity force pulled us in. We crash landed in the dune sea, the sand breaking our fall. I blacked out from the G-force of us crashing, but everyone was okay. I woke up three days later in the ship med bay feeling like a pancake which doesn't feel good. I tried to stand up but almost hurled out of pain when I did. I looked down at my leg (These were my real legs, not robotic ones) It was dislocated and broken from the crash. I sat back down and saw Xander in the doorway. ''Me: ''What? ''Xander: ''Your other leg is worse. '''Surgeon droid: I am back with the supplies you requested Master Wall.' He was holding a small electric saw, a vial, and two shiny new robotic legs. I stared at Xander and the droid like they were insane. The droid moved lightning fast and injected the vial's contents into me. I blacked out and stayed that way for hours. When I woke up Xander was standing over a trash can and the droid was gone. I looked down and saw what I expected. New legs... Xander hurled and then looked at me. I nodded and we ran outside to look at the crashed ship . The damage wasn't so bad. Then the engines started accidentaly and the thing exploded, the ship had already evacuated exept the droids. I felt better knowing the surgeon droid was on it. All of a sudden, a lightsaber went right over my head, a Sith saber. As it went back, I truned around to see Squad Destroyer, A.K.A Look Turner, an old arch nemisis of mine. 'Look: Hello, Face Faller'... 'Me: ''Hello..... I got nothing.' Look: Just as I remembered you', brainless. '''''Me: Like the new shoes, I got them just to kick you. I stomped and suddenly rocket boosters came out of my legs. Me: AWESOME!' ''Look: ''Impossible! Xander: Seen, those don't come cheap you know... Flying at Look we both got out our sabers. Instead of striking him, I kicked his saber instead, forcing it to Xander. Look got it before Xander did and got out another saber He tackled me and put his sabers at my neck. I just turned into a lightning bolt and he got buzzed. I left him there for the heat to kill him, which it did, plus my legs were overheating. I contacted a gunship to pick us up and take us back to base. Back at base, we rested up, I was gonna need it. Battle for Teth Let me say this right now, I hate jungles, especialy when your enemies are invisible, acid shooting, fire breathing, dragons, mounted by Ultimate Sith Nightwarriors, oh and there are also Jungle Rancors and Hunting Flies, smallest problem I have is the Jungle Rancors. I hate all these things, but my master, Xander, sees this planet as the best training ground... and a good way of keeping yourself entertained. Then the droid armies, then the Hunting flies, then the Acid spitting dragons. Basicaly, this was a solo mission, again. exept my qarter battalion and single AT-TE walker. Our mission: tame the dragons and take the Warriors into custody or kill them if neccisary. The trees fell in front of me. The warriors made it to easy, they encased the dragons in a protective shell, and electric one, only I could see it. I threw my saber at it and it broke the shell. The Warrior noticed, another mistake, they forgot to cloak themselfs. Belive it or not, the Dragons weren't invisible, jut the armor made them see that way. I saw the Warriors on the rest of the dragons, apperently if you take one shell, you take the rest, it seemed to easy. Then I remembered, Jungle Rancors. One roared behind me and I head screaming... then it stopped. The rancor had the AT-TE was hanging out of it's mouth and the dead clones as well. The thing leaned in to eat me but I touched it's nose and insted it bowed for me to jump on. I force jumped on to it, I knew i couldn't keep it after what it did to my troops but I needed him at the time. I jamed my saber into his neck and he made a sound I still can't forget, nothing could equal how loud it was. The rancor was dead and so were the warriors but I managed to put the hand cuffs on them and tame the dragons in time. I left the world in an attack cruiser with a mission completed, but I felt bad for the Rancor and the clones so I reversed time on them all, so the Rancor never ate the clones and they were on board, remembering what happed but not dead. That's all that mattered. The War of Geonosis The battle was in full scale, Yoda, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, and I had just landed in the plains, the main battle field. I was eager to bust some tinnies but I knew better than to disobey Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order. Again I was on a solo mission. My objective: find a power generator and shut it down for good. Also take as many clankers as possible, and to clear a path to make it easier for the RX-200 tanks to open fire on the rest. All to easy. I got my Kofun armor and an extra saber. I decided to go with form III, Ataru, that would work best for blaster deflection and Ariel attacks. I rand right through the droids flipping and Cartwheeling to make it Ataru form. The droids didnt stand a chance. I got to the power generator, and my saber wouldn't make a dent!, I realized it was apperently Cortis encased. Lucky them. I would need more then that. I found the nearest droid and took his blaster, which happened to be a rocket launcher. Lucky me. It took a few rockets but I was able to get rid of the armor. I force jumped on the top and I threw one saber down inside it knowing where the power cell was. Direct hit. I know that because it almost knocked my helmet off, the explosion I mean. Half the droids fell over and I saw an opportunity. If one generator did that, imagine what too could do. I threw my other saber and used the force to guide it into the generator I forced both of them back to my hands. I signaled Yoda it was time to bring out the RX-200 tanks to take out the Trade Federation control center pods. We got all but one. My new mission: get up there and destroy it. I jumped on one of the pods and activated the oxygen tank on my armor. Once the Pod conected to the actual ship I used the rocket boosters in my legs to fly around. I landed inside the Ray sheilded hangar. There were droids waiting. IT'S A TRAP!!! I took them out bot only knocked the head off one of the vulture droids. I mounted up on him and flew to that power generator. I used his missiles to knock out the surrounding armor and a laser to take out the power itself. It exploded as I ran and jumped out of the ship. the gravity pulled me to the surface so I summoned a Jedi starship under me, I flew down. Geonosis was now a REPUBLIC MILITARY planet. AT-TE Is Hit, First Battle of Geonosis.jpg|When I got there Geonosis Battle01.jpg|What was soon after we got there Geonosis planetary area.png|Geonosis Battle of Geonosis Arena.jpg|When Master Yoda got there GeonosisTouchdown.png|When we about finished The Hunt on Mustufar Note to self: Not bringing Water to Mustufar, bad idea, oh whatever, the bottle would melt and the water would boil anyway. My mission was to hunt down Night Fire, again (Yoda sensed he was out of smoke bombs o_o wizard) So With the bright blue cooling armor I had, I couldn't hide anywhere. Within an hour I wished I was Mustufarian. I summoned an electric fan but it hit the ground, shattered, and melted. That wouldn't work. I knew that they had cooling in their suits better than I did, but they were heavy and larger. I found Night Fire within two hours. I wished I could go home. He had incredible resistance to the heat from what I could tell. We could have fought for days if I wasn't so hot. Eventually we crossed sabers. I quickly got out my other Saber and cut his hand off. He backed up and I put him in a Force Trance to lower his vitals and knock him out. I brought him back to base and went to Hoth to cool off, I stayed there for three days with no jacket because I got so hot from Mustufar. It's like -234 degrees farenheight but tottaly worth it. As a Clone In the begining of CWA I was a force sensitive clone like Xeres Gorgodrive .(Technicaly I wasn't a clone I was just a human who always wore clone gear and considered myself a clone) I didn't know I was force sensitve until... I don't like to talk about it. I didn't know I had powers until years of being a Jedi. My squad was called --THUNDER COMPANY-- (which inspired the name of my squad as a Jedi.) As a Bounty Hunter There was a strech after that where being a clone got boring . I decided to live on the streets. I yelled BOUNTY HUNTER FOR HIRE all day long looking for a job, the best thing I got doing that was probably a new blaster, and now I have a random Dengar headwrap. By then I knew I was force sensitive. There is one story that would change my life forever...... Meeting my master, Xander Wall Another day on the streets: another day to fill. little did I know I had something good to do. Xander found me. I don't know what he wanted, but it seemed important. I suceeded in the way of the Jedi and Xander said I had pontential, potential in the ways of good, potential as a Jedi. I accepted his offer into the Jedi temple. Training He had a training course set up, I had to complete it in one minute or I failed. No matter what we would always go to Umbara afterward (When it was harder, old Ryloth, and no Felucia) one day I passed and left the Dwyer Destroyers, we then went to the Night Ravens (Then called the United Factions) after years of training there. We left. One day, Xander got in a car crash in real life and was offline for months, but once he got back on, we were back to traianing . A month or two later, it was time for the trails. The day before them when I was walking into the meditiation room, my master got to me and said: '''''Xander: PauSeen, I helped many, many padawans to complete thier trails, I also trained some of them, but you are the best one yet. We had good times and bad times, but I am very proud of you. And he walked off. I entered the meditation room and begain to meditate, no food, no water, no nothing. Visions in the meditation room In the room I had a vision. (Note: this is when Squad Destroyer was still a threat, thats who I thought it was, but the identity was known, from that day on, also Raid and I were still friends) Here it is: Raid, Rune, Xander, and I were walking in the Jedi Temple, it was empty exept for scattered bodies, us, and a lone sith warrior with a double bladed lightsaber. At the time I thought I could handle anything so I turned on my saber and charged ready to strike. He just kicked me in the head backwards. I fell back to the rest of us. Raid grabbed his blaster while Xander, Rune, and I changed into our god forms. Xander's is red and blue, they show fire and lightning and besides this, he has a willpower like nobody else. He never gives up, no matter how hard and bad the situation is, he is the best, he is our mentor. Rune's form is red and it shows the fire, mine is blue and shows lightning. Suddenly the Sith grew in size, equal to ours, then I realized the worst... he was surrounded by a black form..... Shane Wall, our brother. (It's still technicaly unknown because that's what everyone calls him, he hacks us so we can't see his real name. Raiden:'' Sibling rivalry?' 'Me: ''Yep.' '''''Raiden: I'm out, peace. Raiden ran off in terror of Shane. That's what Shane shows: death, and fear, but Xander knew what to do. It was obvious that he had only one choice, as a leader he had to protect us, but we couldn't just run away, so we fought and fought until we began to tire, Shane laughed. Shane: Who shall I kill first? It could be PauSeen, it could be Xander, it could be Rune, who should it be?' ''Xander: ''Why don't you come and get us? Fight somone your own power and strength! '''''Shane: Oh yes the eldest first.... but let's better try with the youngest. I didn't budge so he forced me forward. He tried to stab me but Xander jumped in front and we both were stabbed. Just as the saber passed through I heard: It's time to die PauSeen. This vision made me weary of how many people want to kill me, they're all Sith L ords... Appearences I know this isn't where most people whould put it, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Clone Wars Adventures Minecraft PC, Lite, and Full, Pocket Edetion Club Penguin Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Lego Star Wars: The Original Saga Iron man 3: The Official Game 'Action at Last' O'''ne day I was just roaming the temple and I remembered I had a message from Xander, He said there was a new enemy rising. After ten birthdays of boring (BBY not years in real) I was SO ready. I had been talking to Xander about that vision and a message from a Sith on here a while ago. I'll put it on here: My Good Friend Hello Pauseen, I am back and I have just finished rebuilding dark nebula for my one true master Nova the Hutt. If you know who I am you are more clever than I thought. You and Xander Wall chased me forever pursueing me throughout the entire game and I am continueing my work peacefuly. You cannot stop me Pauseen and you never will be able too.... Shane: defeated, Look: I'm coming for you, Emporer Ghost: Alive and ready to fight. Emporer Ghost is literaly the ghost of CWA. He hacked Xander WHILE HE WAS ONLINE. IMMPOSIBLE!!! Gallery PauseenCard.jpg|My Card Commander Card T Wanted Poster edited-1.jpg|My Wanted Poster Costumepauseenphasefaller2.png|My Halloween Costume Photo-4.JPG|Minecraft skin, sorry if it's sideways. Photo-8.jpg|Mark one battle suit Featuredpauseen.png|The picture of victory. I won character of the month!!! Next stories Ok, so I'm getting bored of Night Fire and in the next story I'm gonna end him and bring in my new and weirdest charachter yet. Vershlagen. I don't even know what kind of "thing" he is if anything. Vershlagen means Devious in Geman. Imagine this: The legs Darth Maul had in the cave before Savvage found him. on top of that: a snake-like body with a green dragon's head. Give it red eyes and four green human-like arms. The top two arms have double-bladed red lightsabers. The bottom two are for small daggers or knives. Now imaging it ten, no, 1,000 times more realistsic and creepy. My True Past Long ago in 3403 B.B.Y, I was born to Nicole and Randal Phasefaller. They were Human's from the closest planet. We were a family of very poor farmers on Ryloth. I would go out and play with the neighborhood kids every day and then go to the Republic outpost nearby. Then one day, the Sith, Darth Revan came with his three apprentices. One had that wicked grin like he was about to put a bucket of ice in your pants. The oldest looked like he had steel blue eyes and a scar over his eye. The last had a bony mask with flames painted on it. they killed everyone in the village but I fought back. They saw I have potential and took me to become one of them. After years and years on training, I was released into the world with the three: Rune Wall, Shane Wall, and Xander Wall. the first planet we took was called Taris, none were left. Then Felucia, then Umbara, and lastly, Ryloth. That year, after we finished on Ryloth, Xander realized what he did and fled to Couroscaunt. By this point, we had an army of Sith following, Shane as leader. We had Xander cornered, he said "No more..." threw his lightsaber at me, and jumped off the building. I have kept it as a memoir for all these years, but it was a fake... The next year, Rune and I followed, leaving Shane behind. Rune burst into flames and disappeared saying "I'll see you at the temple!" That left me to fly in the shuttle. The next day, I was there. Rune was stone asleep. I shook him to wake him up and he ignited his saber at me. I yelled "Woah, dude, chill out." Xander heard it from his quarters and came downstairs. I destroyed my saber as he ignited his, Rune did the same. He saw we were surrendering and said something I will never forget "PauSeen, Rune, you have don't me proud. PauSeen, you're not a Wall now, but how would you want to be one?" (I'm adopted by Xander's family) I said of course, of course and he gave me the domain of Time and Lightning. That's where I got my powers, sadly though, gifts can also be taken away... Vershlagen, a Born Enemy Another day, another fight with Night Fire. This time I had defeated him though. I was throwng him on the ship when I heard mechanical legs clicking and whrring. I turned around and saw nothing. I shruged and put Night in a prision cell. The mechanical clicking came from above this time. I looked up and out of the corner of my eye, saw something I had never seen. I didn't really pay much attention to it though. I pushed Night into an interagation room with me. '''Me: Why are you attacking? Night: Because I can. Me: Well you had better back off, or what's left of the Republic will be onto you, got it? Night: Got it. Me: I still don't beieve you. You knew the weak spot to the original Kofun Armor, nobody knows that. Night: -Smiles evily and doesn't say another word-''' This time, a hissing came from the cockpit and a quick scream followed by scilence. I decided to check it out because, hey, I'm PauSeen Wall, I would have done it anyway. What I saw next was HIDEOUS. It had eight mechanical legs, four arms, a snake's body, and a dragon's head. It rose slowly, about ten feet tall. But at eight feet, it hit it's head pretty hard. I took that oportunity to laugh, he took it to activate his four double bladed lightsabers. The next thing I did was pretty obvious. Run. I looked out the nearest window, we were in deep space. If I got in an escape pod, I would be destroyed, if I stayed, I would be anhilated. I decided to be the stupid me and stay. I turned on my one, single blade saber and waited. it came looking for me five minutes later. '''It: How long have you been sssstanding there? Me: To long, who are you and -gag- what are you? It: I am Versssssshlagen of the next galaxsssssy, welcome to realizzzzzzation PauSssssseen. Me: How do you know me? Verslagen: Well, one being per galaxsssssy has time powersssss. Me: Gee, thanks for stealing the spotlight, now can you please go home. Vershlagen: Nope! We engaged in a firey duel. I took out one of his arms and a new one grew back. He reached behind himself and grabed a knife. I jumped over him from the ceiling and cut off one of his mechanical legs. It made him fall a little bit. He hissed and climbed the wall. He threw his remaining knives at me and I cut most of them in half. The last one I limboed, just to be annoying. I used my momentum from limbowing to head-butt him so hard it knocked both of us back, not my best plan. Now I couldn't see and I was losing stregth fast. He saw his chance to escape and activated an escape pod. I flew the shuttle back to Ryloth and passed out. Clones came later and took Night into custody. A medical team came and helped me out. I had a minor concusion but I was going to be fine, sadly, he was still out there. Raiden's Past, Requested by Himself It was October 3rd on Taris. Raiden was celebrating his 18th birthday with his family and then we came through. We had just been sent by Emperor ghost because Raiden's fater had just left the Sith. We cut down the door and walked in, looking menacing.... The kids got sent to the safe room by their mother. Shane went first to strike, Raid's mom and dad wounded him. Raid's mom cut off Shane's arm and he wailed in pain, backing away. Rune and Xander teamed up on his dad while I went against his mom. I was the last one to train so I wasn't that good at fighting. She forced me out of the window and I blacked out. I woke up a few minutes later to see escape pods jetting away from the house. How they did that on Taris at that time, I have no idea. Xander came out to yell at me why I didn't come back in. Xander: PAUSEEN PHASEFALLER, YOU HAD ONE JOB, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK. Me: I kinda fell two stories flat on my back. Xander: IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! YOU'RE A SITH!!! Me: -Facepalm- Why does it matter, can I please have some bacta. Xander: SHANE LOST AN ARM AND YOU THINK THAT FALLING ON YOUR BACK IS BAD?! Me: Well excuse me for believing that the god of death can't die! Xander: HE CAN'T! Me: THEN WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR?! Xander: Phasefaller, you better back off I control all of the force elements and you, you have nothing. And he walked away. Typical sybling rivalry I guess, minus the falling two stories and the force elements and stuff. I am Officialy Raven Awesomeness A time portal had just opened outside of the Keep. Raid had summonec it to go back and save his parents from, yeah. I knew what would happen if he did. It would rip a hole in the space time continuom because then Raiden and I might never meet again, heck, I would probably be dead. He jumped outside he ship, with a protective suit of course. I followed him. Me: RAIDEN, IT WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT! Raiden: But will it work? Me: YES! But I will be dead and so will you, if you save them the escape pods will never launch, meaning you would never get frozen! Raiden:... But I will get to see them. I threw my lightsaber at him but it combusted once it turned on. He stared into the time portal and got ready to jump in. I couldn't let him. I closed the portal using my time powers but it re-opened a few minutes later, oddly enough. Raid took thst time to beat me up so I couldn't stop him again. He ran for it and succeded. He came back out a few minutes later, looking a bit older. Raiden: I was to early... Me: Good, don't do it again. Raiden: I have to. Me: Why? Raiden: You know PauSeen, you're the reason why. Me: I fell two stories on my back and missed it. I blame Xander. Raiden: I don't... And being as annoying as possible, he left me there. Once I got up and healed myself, we went on a mission to Orto Plutonia. There was a ship wreck there that seemed familiar. I looked into the mountains and saw a Sith. It was me. I looked over to Raiden. Me: I told you not to mess with time. Raiden: How is this messing with time? Me: That's me from the past over there. Raiden: How is that possible? I pointed above us. Me: Time portal. Doors open from two sides. I stole that ship and somehow missed the time portal when I was taking off. Raiden: Then why are you from the past here. Me: I don't know. But I think that the portals follow you for some reason. Raiden: Why? Me: I just said I don't know. Raid, this is only going to get worse. If Shane comes back then we're all gonna die. Raiden: What did you say? Me: I am a genius. I didn't even mean to say that. That's how he's back! He's using the portals. Raiden: So he can come back whenever he wants. ''' '''Me: Apperently, but that's not possible. He could if he was going back in- Raiden, how much older did Shane look than the rest of us? Raiden: Alot, why? Me: 'He's not coming from the past he's going to it.' Raiden: Why does it matter? Me: He's on a time loop. He's immortal so he never dies, he went back and pretended. He lived here then went back and became a Wall. Then he lives out his life and does it all over again! If we can stop him from going back then we can stop him from coming back, but then we'll have to deal with him here forever instead of on a loop. Raiden: So we have to find a way to stop him from going back, then either deal with him forever, or stop him for good. Me: Correct. Raiden into comlink: Xander, how do we kill an immortal? Xander: Why? Raiden into comlink: PauSeen just found out a way to stop Shane from coming back. Xander: GREAT! I'll get our best scientists and RUIN Unit on it. Raiden into comlink: Do it. Raiden: PauSeen, it's time to suit up. Brain of a Weird, Snake, Hybrid, Thing. I frist heard the reports when I was trainning with the Night Ravens. Yoda had contacted me. Yoda: Found Vershlagen, we have, like this, you will not. Me to hologram Yoda: I'm afraid to ask. Yoda: On Korriban he is. Home of the Sith Species he is. Me to hologram Yoda: How did he find it, and what are our scouts doing there? Yoda: Scouts, crashed there, they did, know about Vershlagen, I do not. I walked out and contacted Raiden. Me into comlink: Raid, I need to take a rain check on training for now, we found him. Raiden: Shane? Me into comlink: No. Raiden: Oh, who? Me into comlink: I'm at my shuttle, I'll tell you later. Me: BO-1T5, activate the shuttle. BO-1T5- *Whistle beep beep* Me: Then charge it, I'll go get some supplies. I went to the armory and grabbed a few thermal detonaters. A few minutes later I came back and saw that my droid lost it's head. Some clones were out cold but one had hidden, he told me what I saw and almost accidentaly activated the bombs. He saw Verslagen. I heard hissing on the roof and looked up. I grabbed my blaster pistol and shot it. Vershlagen fell on the ground, at least I thought it was acctualy him. It was a stuffed dummy. I shot it again because I was angry. I gave the trooper a weapon and a few thermals. He set up a small area for cover and hid the clones that were out. He got a bomb ready and watched the door. Vershlagen ame up behind him and stabbed him. I turned to him and threw my lightsaber at Vershlagen. I threw it low and hit the grenade. Verslagen picked it up and threw it away. He put out his hand and I got pushed back, wow, this guy was force sensitive, of course. I blasted at him but he forced it back. He force jumped up and stuck to the ceiling, his legs got stabbed into the roof. I saw my chance and kept shooting. He got hit in one of his legs and the joint was destroyed. I used the force to hit the Zero G button on the wall. I flew up and cut his other legs a the joint. We dueled in mid air. He turned out to be very slow. I used my lightning powers to attack him and when I stuned and pinned him to the wall, he spoke. Vershlagen: PauSssssssen Wall, we meet again. Me: We've been at it for a half hour and now you say it? Vershlagen: Yesss. Me: What do you want? Vershlagen: What do you think? Me: I'm gonna guess your attacking me, just to be annoying. Vershlagen: Hsssssss And you come to thissssss conclusssssion how? Me: Skillfully. He went to stab me but I threw one of the bombs and used the energy to blast me away. But the bomb shot me too far. I blased through the hangar doors and went into free fall from the Night Ravens Headquarters. I spread my arms to boost me back uo an slow me down a bit. I looked in the window and saw that they were training for this, I was not. I reached for the grappling hook that should be on my belt, it was in my shuttle. I heard a voice in my head say "5,000 feet, give up PauSeen, you'll be back anyway" 'I remembered that I could summon a time portal and send myself back to it. But that would put me on a loop. '"4,000 feet" '''I pushed a button on my own mechanical legs and the thrusters engaged. I was still in free fall but slower. I took control at about 500 feet and when I was about six feet from certain death, I managed to pull up and get back to the hangar. The way I looked when I started to hover, I would have made a good Iron Man. I decided, why not. I stuck out my hand and blasted Vershlagen with lightning who was still struggeling to move around. I blasted the Zero G button again to turn it off. He fell on the ground and waddled away, I let him after giving him a few warning shots. Once he fell into his- my (WHYYYYYYY?!) ship, he flew off. The End of it All Raiden and I were on the Keep and a time portal opened in front us. '''Raiden: And here it is, my past here again. Me: Sorry, I must be hearing things, again?! Raiden: Nope. I've gone back before. Me: Rex! '''(He used to be Rex Huttbroker) '''It rips a hole in time every time you do that! Raiden: What? It's fine, all I did talk to my parents and past self. Me: You are aware that that's even worse, right? Raiden: How so? Me: You have no idea, do you? Raiden. No... Me: Raiden, if they know about the attack, Xander, Rune, Shane, and I all die. As do you. You would never need to get in the escape pod. Raiden. Wha-''' The ship rumbled and I looked at the controls. I accidentaly left the communicator on. My troops must have hear us arguing and opened fire. Raiden thought I had planed this but before I could tell him otherwise, he launched an attack. I sprinted to the cargo hold and stole a shuttle. I flew back to my command ship and got on the bridge. My droid, B01-T5, was waiting for me there. He gave me the stats of the attack. We were taking heavy fire but the sheilds should hold up for a few more minutes. We started to activate the hyperspace engines but Raiden must have realized what I was doing and blasted our engines. Our communications were down from their first attack. One of my other ships went down and hit the planet below, Couruscant. I jumped into my starfighter and flew over to Raiden's ship. I shot down a Raven trooper and immediately felt bad about it. Two Ravens came up on me and I crash landed on the hull of Raid's ship. I hit a button on the console and a space suit formed around me as I ejected out of the ship. Noticing me, Raid jumped out onto the hull and attacked me. We dueled and once my ships saw us, they stopped firing. Their mistake. I force pushed Raiden off the ship but he slowly floated back up. I stuck out my hand and out a time lock on all of my ships. It prevents ANYTHING from getting in or out. We dueled until the ship shook us. We looked at the planet below. It was collapsing in on its self. Raiden had a look of horror and stuck his hand out to the planet. He turned to me and force choked me. He ordered his ships to open fire on me. I got blasted back and passed out. My mask was cracked and when I woke us, it was lit up like a Christmas Tree in warning lights. When Raiden saw me floating around, He threw me down on the hull of the ship and beat me senseless. When his comm rang, he fortunately stopped. It was his wife, Jenna on the planet below. I remembered what happened earlier. The Core of CWA resides within Couruscant. The galaxy was colapsing. '''Me: Look what you've done! Raiden: What did I do?! Me: You ruptured the core of CWA, the galaxy is going down at your fault. Shane in my head: Game over, in the end, you can never win Phasefaller... Raiden: Phasefaller... I... It was an accident, I swear. I force pushed him and unleashed what energy I had left on my old friend. Shane appeared behind me as Raiden got up and charged his lightsaber. Shane did the same. I reached for my lightsaber but found nothing. I closed my eyes, feeling the end. I was either killed by my enemies, or die in the end anyway. I decieded to win once and for all. I stuck out my arms and some blasters formed in my hands and shot at them and they deflected it easily. I raised my arms and a pillar shot up under me. It sprouted mechanical arms and fixed my armor. I attacked them both with lightning until it came back at me. I got thrown off the podium by Raiden. I ran right at Shane and use the force to throw his Lightsaber away. I no longer had my blasters so it was a fist fight until the end. I attacked until Raiden came up behind me. He tried to strike my legs but I rolled over his back and force pushed him into Shane. Once they realized who they were fighting the ship shook and started moving, but not at the core. The time portal flashed brighter. In a last ditch effort to escape, I unfroze my command ship and space walked over too it. Halfway over. I started to drift toward the portal. And every second, the pull got stronger. I franticaly tried to float away from it but it was too strong. Shane and Raiden were running along their ships to the back. I never got to my ship. The core exploded as the light blinded me. I past the the time portal, or so I thought. The explosion blasted me through it and I fell from the sky onto a world I hadn't seen before. I hit the roof of a building and the world went dark. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Warrior Category:Powerful Jedi Category:Republic Category:Jedi King Category:Leader Category:Grand Admiral Category:Jedi Leader Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Clone Wars Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Duelist Category:Galactic Republic Category:Blademaster Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Ace Category:Overlord Category:General Category:Hero Category:Time Traveler Category:The Wall Family Category:The Unyielding Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Jedi Pilot Category:Jedi Knight Category:War Starter Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Scientist Category:Humans Category:Legacy Category:Weapon Master Category:Master Builder Category:Saber Master Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Beta Tester Category:Immortal Category:Inventor Category:Captain Category:Assassin Category:Independent Intelligence Category:Intelligence Category:Repubic Intelligence Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Kofun Warriors Category:Warriors of Carlac Category:Gray Jedi Category:Night Ravens Category:Ancient Jedi Masters Category:Ancient Protectors of Wisdom Category:Majestic Warriors Clan Category:Admiral Category:Empire Category:Best Jedi Ever Category:Experienced Player Category:Demolition expert Category:Force Lords Category:Force Demon Category:Deceased